ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Endora
Endora, also known as Empress Endora, is the ruler of the Sacred Xytegenian Empire in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. One of the central antagonists, Endora started the great war between the Empire and the four kingdoms. Story Rumors of War Empress Endora was seen as a wonderful and kind person when she ruled Hyland as Queen with her son Prince Gares. Her grace, charm and enchanting appearance was adored by all her people. One day during her rule, Endora was brought information that the Holy Lodissian Empire had plans to conquer the entirety of the continent of Xytegenia. She presented the invasion plans to the four kings of the four kingdoms of Xenobia, Ofays, Horai and Charlom and implored them to unite all five kingdoms to repel the invaders. However, King Gran of Xenobia and the other kings did not believe her tale. Seeing the plea as a sign of weakness, the four kingdoms united against Endora and invaded the highlands. Hyland was powerful, but could not repel all four kingdoms at once, so in desperation Endora accepted the help of Sage Rashidi, one of "The Five Heroes". The Holy Xytegenian Empire Endora formed the Sacred Xytegenian Empire, declared herself empress, repelled the attack on her homeland and started conquering the lands of the four kingdoms. She placed General Hikash Vinzalf in control of the imperial army and had the four Devas, Debonair, Figaro, Previa and Luvalon work below him. The more land she controlled however, the more she desired, and Endora began a rapid descent into evil under the manipulation of Rashidi. The Empress had turned from a compassionate and kind ruler to one that watched her own people suffer with a smile on her face. Iron Grip For those that disobeyed or criticized her rule were left with demotion, imprisonment or death. When Norn, a shaman of Hyland rebuked Rashidi she had her sent to Diaspola to watch over the dissenters in the prison there. Debonair, one of her most trusted generals began to question the changes in her and was demoted to a post in the slums of Xenobia, and when he returned to her with more pleas to stop the war he was imprisoned. When the Paladins, the loyal defenders of justice and law in Hyland, advised her to stop the war, she had Gares execute the entire order. During the war, Endora also made false promises to the likes of the mermaid Porkyus, giving her a vision of a world where mermaids could live in peace. She also convinced the ninja master Prokion to assassinate King Ofays for the Empire. Desperation When victory against the rebels seemed impossible, Endora relied on increasingly extreme measures to try and hold onto her authority. One such plan involved dropping the Sky Island of Shangrila on Xenobia Castle. Endora even sent one of her generals, the Deva Luvalon, away from the front lines in search of the Grail that she hoped would give her the power to defend Hyland. However, the rebels stopped Shangrila from falling, killed Luvalon and took the Grail for themselves. The End of the Empire The death of General Hikash at Xandu was a mighty blow to the imperials but the Empire truly died within the city of Xytegenia, where Empress Endora fell in battle to the rebels. Category:The March of the Black Queen - Characters Category:Royalty